


Nadia Week

by thraxbaby



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thraxbaby/pseuds/thraxbaby
Summary: This is a short one. This heat wave is sapping all my energy and creative juice.





	1. Ocean

Having Nadia as a lover was great. Each day was a new adventure. Nadia loved showering Lenore with gifts and new experiences... and kisses. Nadia always gave so much to her, so Lenore wanted Nadia's upcoming birthday to be special, to give back to her and show her love. 

Vesuvia's beaches admittedly weren't all that great. The water always looked gray and the foreboding presence of the Lazaret was always within sight. Nadia promised to someday take her to see the white sand beaches of her homeland, but for now, it was better than nothing.

Lenore rolled out a blanket large enough for them both and weighed it down with a picnic basket that Portia had packed for them. Nadia shrugged off the sheer wrap she was wearing, revealing the tight little bathing suit. The sight got Lenore's heart beating fast. Nadia seemed to know the effect she had on Lenore because she gave her a flirty look over her shoulder before sauntering up to the waterline. Lenore struggled with removing her shoes and pants as quickly as possible. Once she was properly undressed, she followed behind Nadia. Nadia was now in waist-high water, the ends of her hair floating behind her. 

Lenore was compelled to follow her into the water, but just feeling the water lap over her ankles sent shivers down her spine. The ocean was huge! And Lenore wasn't the strongest swimmer. And who knew what creatures lurked beneath the murky water? Her doubts began to creep in, making her rethink this. 

"Nadia?" Lenore called out. "Are you sure this water's sanitary? It looks questionable to me!" Nadia simply giggled. 

"I promise you it is perfectly safe. Come join me." Nadia held out her hand to her. Nadia looked so beautiful, so inviting. Lenore slowly made her way to her, one shuffle step at a time. She squealed with barely contained anxiety as the water got higher up her body. When she was close enough, Nadia wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close. The feel of Nadia's warm skin on hers had a soothing effect on her and she began to relax. 

Then something touched her foot. Lenore screamed and jumped into Nadia's arms. 

"Something touched me!" Lenore looked up to Nadia, who had an amused expression on her face. Nadia put Lenore down and reached into the water. She pulled out a strand of kelp. 

"So terrifying. Vesuvia must be warned of this terrible creature." Nadia deadpanned. Lenore pouted. 

"Don't make fun of me." Nadia laughed as she tossed the kelp away from them. She apologized with a kiss and hugged Lenore close. 

"Lenore, I promise you I would not do anything that puts you in danger. Trust me that this is perfectly safe." Lenore sighed and nodded, breathing in the salty air and Nadia's perfume. 

"I know. I trust you." Lenore said. Through the water, something caught her eye. She grabbed at it - getting a face full of saltwater in the process - and pulled it from the water. It was a shell, pristine and iridescent. She offered it to Nadia. 

"It's beautiful. I should have it made into a necklace." Nadia smiled. 

Turns out, the ocean wasn't so bad. Lenore got braver every second she was with Nadia. With their hands clasped together, they splashed through the waves, feeling very much like young children. When the sun was high in the sky, they made their way back to the sand to sit on the blanket and eat their lunch. It was delicious, as all food from the palace was, but Lenore was certain she accidentally got actual sand in her sandwich. 

After lunch, they laid on the blanket together and cloud gazed, pointing out shapes in the clouds. Nadia's hand found Lenore's and she squeezed gently. Nadia glanced lovingly at her partner and noticed the pink tinge to her skin. 

"We should go soon. You're starting to burn." Nadia commented. 

"I'll be fine. This is your special day. You should be having fun." Lenore insisted. 

"Every minute I spend with you, I am having fun. It doesn't matter where we are." Nadia pressed a kiss to her magician's cheek and draped her wrap over Lenore's shoulders to keep her skin from burning under the sun. They sat watching the waves crash against the shore. Lenore dug for more shells in the sand along the shoreline. Eventually, they had enough of the beach and packed up and made their way back to the carriage. They planned on spending the rest of the day at the palace with a bottle of Golden Goose and Asra, Julian, and Portia. 

Upon returning to the palace, they needed to get the excess sand off of them, so Nadia suggested they bathe together. Nadia and Lenore washed the salt and sand from each other's bodies and hair with sweet-smelling soap. More than a few kisses were exchanged and Lenore wanted to stay there forever, but Nadia insisted on getting out before they pruned. 

They dressed in fresh clothes and met with their friends out on the veranda. Rather than a fancy dinner, they had some food and drinks out on the veranda. Gifts were given, and the private celebration lasted late in the night. 

When Nadia decided to turn in for the night, she pulled Lenore into her bedroom with her. And once they were alone, Nadia gave her a sultry look. 

"You know... there is one present I have yet to unwrap." Nadia commented, the intensity in her Ruby eyes making Lenore's mouth go dry. Nadia took her time with the delicate buttons on Lenore's outfit, slowly revealing the greatest present she could ever want. 

Within minutes, Nadia had Lenore panting and begging for her touch. When she deemed her magician worthy, she let her undress her, worship her. Nadia guided her where she needed her and Lenore was more than happy to oblige. Ever since her memories were returned to her, Lenore had a better appreciation for everything, happy to have another chance at life. The taste of Nadia was so much sweeter. 

The two women made love until they were both sated, then curled up together in the large bed. Cuddling with Nadia was the best part. Nadia would hold her close, whispering sweet nothings until they fell asleep. Lenore never felt safer than when she was with Nadia. When they slept, their time together didn't stop. They sat on the little island in the High Priestess's realm, enjoying the feel of the cool water at their feet. 

"I hope you enjoyed your birthday." Lenore said. 

"It was the best birthday, yet. Hopefully, we have many, many more together." Nadia replied before kissing her.


	2. Elegance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one. This heat wave is sapping all my energy and creative juice.

If there was a single word that could describe Nadia Satrinava, it would most definitely be elegant. She was always so poised, so put together, even when it seemed like the world was falling down around her. She had the elegance Lenore always strived for. Back straight, head held high, she practically glided across the marble floors of the palace. 

Everything Nadia did was elegant. Even the night they had their memories returned to them, delicate tears fell down Nadia's soft cheeks, meanwhile, Lenore was an ugly, sobbing mess. Lucio had hurt them both. He made Nadi retreat in on herself, while he ravaged Lenore. When he got sick, Lenore worked hard, apprenticing with a doctor to find a cure. But when she didn't find it fast enough... he gave her the plague. She thought she meant something to him, but in the end, he let her burn in the Lazaret. 

But Lenore and Nadi found each other. Together, they were strong. Stronger than Lucio could ever dream of being. 

Lenore and Nadia sat together at the piano in the salon. Nadia had said she wanted to show Lenore something special. Nadia pointed out four keys on the piano and asked Lenore to play them. Lenore did as she said. 

"Again." Lenore played the four notes again. "Now, keep repeating them like this." Nadia set the tempo and Lenore found it was easy to keep up. As she did that, Nadia began playing a beautiful piece Lenore had never heard before. Nadia looked so elegant, her slender fingers running expertly over the ivory keys. 

The piece sounded like something from a grand opera, like the ones that played in the uptown theater. Lenore had never been allowed in, but she could hear the music from the back alley and she would imagine what was happening onstage. The piece Nadia was playing sounded exciting, perhaps of an epic battle, or some dramatic event. It slowed near the end and Lenore could imagine now two lovers reuniting after being separated. 

They sat together, playing the piano until Nadia finished the piece. She then turned to Lenore and asked what she thought of it. 

"It was beautiful. Who's it from?" Lenore asked. 

"I did, actually. I wrote it for you." Nadia said. Lenore's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. 

"You wrote that? For ME?!?!" Lenore questioned. It was then she was reminded how complex Nadia was. She wasn't just elegant. She was strong and brave and smart and witty. She was incredibly talented in just about everything, yet at the same time, she was eager to learn whatever magic Lenore might show her. 

"Yes, you are important to me, Lenore. Incredibly important. I want to show you how much you mean to me in every way I can." Nadia smiled, bringing one of Lenore's hands up to her lips and kissing her knuckles. 

"You mean the world to me, too." Lenore said, smiling a very lovestruck grin. "And I try to show you in every way I can." 

"And you do it so well, my love." Nadia replied, squeezing her hand. "When we are together, I never doubt your love." Nadia pressed a sweet kiss to Lenore's lips and Lenore kissed back. Everything about Nadia filled her senses. Nadi tasted like sweet red wine and smelled of jasmine and lavender. Her warm, soft skin caressed Lenore's. 

At the sound of the door creaking open, they parted. Portia announced there was a problem with something that needed Nadia's attention. 

"I must go, now. Duty calls." Nadia pecked one last kiss to Lenore's lips and stood elegantly to follow Portia.


	3. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little late, sorry.

It started with a kiss. 

And another. 

Nadia kissed up a bared shoulder, its owner shivering in delight. She loved seeing them together. Her skin dark like moist earth and her lover's like pale marble. Two opposites coming together to make a perfect whole. Nadia revealed more skin, removing the sheer robe from her magician. Her hands ran down the smooth skin of her back, down to the four scars on her hip, too deep and straight to be simple stretch marks. She gently ran her fingers over them, a look of hurt in her eyes. Her late husband had to leave his mark on everything. 

"Nadia?" Lenore felt Nadia's hesitance. 

"Sorry. I just hate that Lucio had to hurt everything he touched." Nadia pressed a kiss to Lenore's shoulder once more, returning to their bath time activities. 

Nadia ran her hands around to her lover's front, gently squeezing her breasts. Lenore moaned, holding her hands over Nadia's. Nadia sucked kisses against her neck, pulling Lenore closer to her. Nadia's robe had long since slipped off her shoulders, her full breasts pressed against Lenore's back. Lenore wanted to turn around and pleasure her beautiful countess, but Nadia kept her firmly on her lap. 

"Nadia..." Lenore whined. 

"Yes, my love?" Nadia answered, knowing exactly what she wanted. 

"Please..." 

"Please, what?" Nadia smirked against Lenore's shoulder. 

"Please let me touch you." 

"Is that it? You don't want anything else?" Nadia dragged a finger along the junction where Lenore's thigh met her pelvis, so close to where she wanted to be. 

"Touch me, let me touch you... Anything." Lenore whined. "Please?" 

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." Nadia dipped a finger down through Lenore's slit, feeling the moisture that had nothing to do with the bathwater. Lenore cried out, dropping her head back against Nadia's shoulder. Soft lips sucked kisses against Lenore's neck. The kisses at her neck, the hand massaging her breast, and the fingers rubbing at her clit all worked to make Lenore come undone. 

"Mmmmmmm... Nadi!" Lenore writhed in Nadia's lap, completely enraptured in the feelings Nadia was milking from her body. Just as Lenore was bucking into Nadia's hand, ready to cum, Nadia stopped. 

"Nadi... Please!" Lenore whined. 

"Beg for it, my magician." Nadia whispered in her ear. 

"Please let me cum, Nadi! Please please please let me cum!" Lenore begged. "Please please please please please please please!" 

Nadia returned her fingers to Lenore's clit and rubbed fast, quickly allowing Lenore's release. Her back bowed and Nadia's name fell from pale pink lips like a prayer, like a spell. Nadia slowed her fingers, more of a loving caress than to work her up again. 

"You were so good for me, my love." Nadia praised. "Now you may touch me." Lenore wasted no time. She turned in Nadia's lap, bringing their lips together. 

Lenore would give anything to always be able to kiss this lovely woman. Nadia was amazing and Lenore felt like the luckiest woman in the world to be the one Nadia loved. 

Lenore ran her hands down Nadia's body, feeling the soft skin of her lover. Lenore pressed sensual kisses down Nadia's neck, over her chest and paused to give attention to her breasts. Her tongue laved over the tightening buds, her lips wrapped around them, and her teeth scraped teasingly. Lenore glanced up to see Nadia's reaction. Nadi gazed down at her with hooded eyes, a blush spread across her cheeks. Her full lips were parted beautifully, panting out hot and shallow breaths. 

After gifting both of Nadia's breasts with attention, Lenore kissed her way lower. Lenore knew every single one of Nadia's dresses and how much skin they showed. So, naturally, she knew exactly where she could mark Nadia's skin - the underside of her breasts, her hips, the inside of her thighs... 

Lenore glanced up again, asking for permission. Upon getting a small nod, she lifted Nadia's legs up onto her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her mound. Nadia's hand ran through Lenore's raven hair. Lenore practically dove in, eager to finally taste Nadia's sweet nectar. 

Nadia sighed and gasped at the attention Lenore was giving her. Her mouth was incredibly talented at bringing Nadia pleasure. She felt Lenore's tongue swirl around her clit, entering her. Slender fingers took care of what her tongue couldn't, probing her entrance and curling up to hit that special spot. Nadia wasn't as vocal as Lenore, but Lenore always knew when Nadia was close. Speaking of, right now Nadia was very close. Her hands were pulling at raven hair, pulling her closer. Lenore sucked at Nadia's clit and stroked that sweet spot in her core, tipping Nadia right over the edge. 

Lenore looked up to watch Nadia's orgasm. Nadia's eyes closed, her wine-colored lips parted in an "O" shape, and her walls clenched around Lenore's fingers. She was so beautiful when she came. Lucio was an idiot to not have appreciated the absolute gem that was Nadia. 

Nadia came down from her high, chest heaving. She tugged on Lenore's hair to bring her back up. Their lips found each other again. Nadia could taste herself on Lenore's tongue. When they parted for air, they stared lovingly into the other's eyes. 

"I love you." Lenore confessed. It felt so natural to say it, now. In the past, she had been too afraid to ever utter those words, afraid the other person wouldn't feel the same. But with Nadia, she just knew it was right. 

"As I love you."


	4. Intuition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is super short.

Nadia was confused when she woke from a rare good dream with the feeling that something was wrong. It sat heavy in her stomach, urging her to get up. She slipped on a robe and went looking for the source of her discomfort. 

When she was young, Nadia had learned to trust her intuition. It kept her out of trouble like when she was riding and decided to skip the path she usually took, which had kidnappers waiting for her that day. Or when she knew Nasmira was hiding in the music room, waiting to scare her. Her intuition was strong, though as she got older, she began to suppress it. Like when she met Lucio and it told her to run for the hills. Because duty sometimes involved doing things you didn't want to do. 

Nadia's gut led her to the magician's guest room. A whimper from inside had Nadia opening the door. There on the bed, Lenore was deep in a bad dream, sweat beading on her forehead. She thrashed in her sleep, whimpering, her breathing fast and shallow. Nadia went to her side and began to stroke her hair back, saying soothing words and urging her to wake up. 

Lenore gasped awake, looking around the room to get her bearings. 

"Nadia? What are you doing in here? Do you need something?" Lenore asked. 

"I should be asking you that. You seemed to be having a nightmare." Nadia replied. 

"Oh, yeah... Sorry." 

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I had a feeling something was wrong and it led me to you. That must have been some nightmare. Do you want to talk about it?" Nadia asked. 

"I... I don't know. I-" Lenore paused to catch her breath. The nightmare was still burned on the back of her eyelids. So vivid, Lenore wasn't quite sure which was the dream. She felt a soft hand touch her shoulder. Lenore took a calming breath. 

"I don't remember much, except fire. There was so much fire. I could feel it burn my skin and I couldn't breathe." Lenore gasped at the sudden pain that shot through her head, like a knife right through her brain. 

"Are you okay?" Nadia asked. 

"Headache." Lenore answered, screwing her eyes shut. Nadia knew how that felt. She reached out and ran her fingers through Lenore's short hair, lightly scratching her scalp in the process. It didn't quite heal the pain in her skull, but it was relaxing. She settled down against the pillows, bringing the magician closer. Lenore rested her head on Nadia's chest, allowing the countess to soothe her into a relaxed state. 

When Lenore's body relaxed and she could feel her warm, soft breaths against her skin, Nadia realized this had been her dream. Laying in bed with someone special, someone she could trust. 

Her intuition was never wrong. Lenore was special. Together, they could be great.


	5. Sisters

"Wait for me, Mira!" Young Princess Nadia ran after her sister as fast as her little legs could take her. 

"Sorry, Didi! Your tiny baby legs can't keep up!" Nasmira called out behind her. 

"I don't have baby legs! And I _can_ keep up!" Nadia shouted back at her sister, an angry pout forming on her face. She pushed her legs to go faster, to be able to keep up with her sister. Her older sisters never let her play with them. They always went off on adventures and expected their "dear baby sister" to stay at home. But Nadia was seven years old now. That was almost two whole hands! Clearly, she needed to be treated like an adult, just like her sisters. 

Nasmira ran to the stables, where the rest of her sisters were waiting. Nadia caught up, panting and scowling at her sisters. 

"I want to come with you and I'm not taking 'no' for an answer!" Nadia announced, crossing her arms. 

"Dia, you're not even dressed properly for a horse ride." Nazali said. 

"You're just saying that 'cause you don't want me to go!" Nadia frowned. It was Navra who jumped down from her horse. 

"Come on, Didi. Let's get you changed." Navra held out her hand. Nadia squinted at her. 

"Are you just saying that to get me back to the palace?" Nadia asked. 

"No. You can't ride dressed like that. You'll ruin your dress. Come on, we'll get you changed. Can you wait for us?" The last question was directed to their sisters. They groaned, but stayed put. Navra led her baby sister to her room to get changed. She searched her wardrobe for the proper riding outfit. After choosing an acceptable outfit, she waited for Nadia to change. With that done, she braided back her sister's long, tyrian hair before leading her back to the stables. 

The stable boy had gotten a horse ready for Nadia - a sweet little pony. Probably her sisters' idea. But Nadia really wanted to go with them, so she accepted it for now. The stable boy helped her up on her horse and she was ready to go. 

In the past, Nadia has seen her sister's racing around the property, galloping fast. This... This wasn't fun at all. A snail could pass them at this rate. 

"This is boring," Nadia exclaimed. "I want to run!" 

"You're not very experienced, Didi. I don't think you're quite ready for it, yet." Nasmira replied. 

"I _am_ ready for it! You just never want me to do anything fun!" Nadia pouted. 

"We just don't want to see our baby sister get hurt." S  
Nahara answered. Nadia pouted. This wasn't the exciting adventure she wanted. 

Nadia spotted a path that diverted from the one her sisters were taking. Being in the back, Nadia was able to easily sneak off down the new path. 

Now _this_ was an adventure! Nadia urged her horse to go a little faster, trotting off the forest path. She rode along, content with the silence around her. There were no sisters to tell her she couldn't do things, just her and her horse. 

Nadia had been riding a while when she realized she was getting lost. She looked around, trying to figure out which way to go when a little owl hooted at her from a branch up above. 

"Hello. You're very pretty." Nadia said to the owl. It swooped down and landed in her hands. Nadia smiled at her new friend. "I like you. I think I'll name you... Chandra. Can you help me find the way back?" Chandra hooted, flew up into a branch, and hooted again. She flew to a farther branch and looked back. Nadia took this as a sign to follow her. 

Nadia followed Chandra out of the forest and into the palace grounds. Chandra landed on Nadia's shoulder and the two rode towards the stables. They were intercepted by Nahara, who looked upset. 

"Nadia, where were you?! When you disappeared, we were worried sick! We've been looking all over for you!"

"I'm fine! I made a new friend. Her name is Chandra." Nadia said, scratching Chandra's downy belly. "We're going to be friends for ever and ever."


	6. Goddess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. First, I had to visit my grandma in the hospital, but she was in surgery for hours, then I got a terrible migraine, then depression hit. When I finally felt better, it was already late, so I figured I should just take my time with these last two chapters.

Nadia was a goddess. No one could deny that. She was beautiful, smart, strong, brave... So unbelievably perfect, Lenore sometimes wondered if she were really some higher being, blessing all who came in contact with her. And she would gladly drop to her knees and pray at her altar. 

Nadia deserved to be worshipped. She deserved more than a Devil for a husband who ignored her until he needed something. She deserved reverent touches, soft kisses. Every day for the rest of her life. Lenore was more than happy to be the one to give them to her. 

Normally, Lenore adored having Nadia above her, commanding her and making her beg for release. But tonight, Nadia was lounged on her bed, fresh out of the bath, and bared for only her devoted paramour to see. Lenore was bare as well, vulnerable and exposed to her countess's gaze. Nadia watched with hooded eyes as the raven haired beauty worshipped her body. Lenore placed feather-light kisses up and down the countess's body, causing goosebumps to rise. Nadia smelled like her favorite lavender soap, sweet and soothing. Whenever Lenore smelled that scent, she knew she was in a safe place. 

No place in the world was more sacred than between Nadia's legs. The softness of her dark brown skin over toned muscles felt amazing when they were squeezing her head. And the taste of her, of that sweet ambrosia, had Lenore addicted. She needed it like she needed air or water or food. To have Nadia bless her with the honor of tasting her, with the honor of watching her love come undone... Lenore wouldn't trade it for the world. 

Lenore worked her way up Nadia's body and sucked a pebbled nipple into her mouth. Nadia's fingers raked through Lenore's hair, pushing her face closer, loving the sensations. While her mouth was busy up top, Lenore put her hands to use by pleasing her countess down below. But her countess wanted more. Nadia flipped them, pinning her lover down against the silken sheets. 

"I know you said you wanted to please me tonight, but right now, I have a sudden hunger for something new." Nadia informed her. She moved Lenore's legs so that her core was exposed. Nadia rolled her hips, dragging her own core against Lenore's. Their clits rubbed against the other's, quickly bringing both women to the edge. Lenore buried her hands in the sheets. Nadia taking charge never failed to take her breath away. She was commanding and always took what she wanted, while giving just as much in return. 

Nadia cried out, then Lenore. Lenore laid there, feeling the tiny aftershocks tingle through her core. Nadia lowered herself down to the bed, looking very sated. 

"Oh, dear. I made such a mess." Nadia said, looking at Lenore's core, covered in both their juices. "Why don't I clean you up?" Nadia's mouth descended on her and she writhed beneath her countess. Before they knew it, Lenore was cumming in Nadia's mouth. 

"You look so exhausted." Nadia commented. "Are you ready to retire so early?" Lenore shook her head 'no'. She tugged Nadia's body against herself, meaning Nadia could use her body however she wanted. Nadia smiled and crawled sensually up her body until her hips were hovering over Lenore's face. 

Lenore pulled Nadia close and ate her out like she was starving. Nadia was a gift, a goddess, and she deserved only the best. She licked and sucked Nadia through her second orgasm. She would have given Nadia a third, but the countess extracted herself from Lenore's hold to get a rag to clean the both of them up. Once the evidence of their lovemaking was wiped away, Nadia laid down beside her lover. 

They kissed, still able to taste the other on their tongue. Nadia laid her head down on Lenore's chest and held her close. Lenore wrapped her arms around Nadia and they both began to drift into sleep.


	7. Free Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's late. Things happened all at once.

It had been two years to the day that Nadia had come to the little magic shop in town in search of help. Two years since she met the raven haired magician with a rebellious streak. Hopefully, this day will soon have another happy event tied to it. 

The masquerade was to be held in less than two weeks, but rather than celebrating the late Count Lucio's birthday as it used to, it celebrated his defeat. His death marked the end of the plague for good, the freedom Vesuvia gained from his evil. 

Nadia found Lenore going over plans. Her love had certainly changed since that day two years ago. Her hair had gotten longer, for one thing. And she was no longer held back by her anxiety. She stood tall, more confident in herself. And her training with Nahara really was doing wonders to her arms. She spotted Nadia and smiled. 

"Hello, beautiful." Lenore greeted her with a kiss. "Is it lunch time, yet?" 

"Not quite. Why don't you take a quick break? I have something to ask you." Nadia replied. 

"If it's about the painting in the east Hall, I swear it was like that when I got there." Lenore said. 

"I can assure you, it is not about that." 

Nadia led Lenore outside, through the garden and to the fountain In the center. They sat on the ledge, hand in hand. 

"You know, today is the anniversary of when we met." Nadia commented. 

"Wow, yeah. It's amazing how much can change in two years." Lenore said. "I was just a twitchy magician's apprentice, you'd been in a coma for three years... And when you first stepped into our shop... To tell the truth, I was a bit of a gold digger back then. I thought by getting on your good side, I could get out of that little shop and... I don't know, be someone important. But then you invited me for drinks and dessert and... I really started to fall in love with you." Lenore confessed. 

"Yes, I did feel you had alternate plans at first, but you were quite charming and you proved to be incredibly capable. You passed my tests with flying colors and proved yourself brave and caring. It wasn't hard to fall in love with you." Nadia said. "I am happy with you. There's just one thing that I want more."

"Really? And what's that?" Lenore asked. Nadia stood from the fountain, seemingly contemplating something. 

"I don't usually get on my knees for someone-" 

"Really, Nadi? Here?" Lenore blushed as Nadia got down on one knee. 

"-but for you I will make an acception." Nadia continued. She pulled out a beautiful sapphire ring. Lenore gasped, finally understanding. "Lenore, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Lenore laughed, she cried, she dropped to her own knees and embraced Nadia. 

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! You know..." Lenore pulled out a diamond ring from her own pocket. "... I was planning on asking you at the masquerade. But right now's good, too. Nadia, will _you_ do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Nadia grinned and slipped their rings on their respective fingers. 

"Of course, my love."


End file.
